An Angels Darkness
by RonohBloodyhell
Summary: Thrown into a world and a war he knows nothing about, Harry Potter must now try to move on and look onto the next part of his life. A step he must take if he want's to survive. Carrying nothing but fear and hope. Harry must travel to the Lost City. It is his only hope, for if he is to fail, then the world may fall.
1. Tragic Beginnings

**4 Years Ago***

_A thirteen year old Harry Potter stormed up the stairs towards his Defence class. To say the least, he was in a foul mood. His temper had been exceedingly short in recent days. Outside, the rain came down in droves. The weather had been bad all week, even though it was the middle of Autumn, and he should have expected it. This had to be a bad omen for things to come. So not knowing that someone was coming around the corner in front of him, he raced around it. The result was a resounding crash that echoed down the corridor. As they both tumbled to the floor, he glimpsed a pair of the most gorgeous set of blue eyes he had ever seen._

_Hermione Granger: To most she was the most beautiful girl in his year. Yeah, she had her flaws as did everyone. But with her Chocolate brown eyes that you could get endlessly lost in, to her long, brown wavy hair that reached down to her shoulders and her smile, that smile that could light up the room like nothing else. Everybody seemed to be totally in love with her._

_"S-sorry" Harry said slowly, getting slowly back to his feet._

_"No, it's okay, don't worry about it" came the reply._

_"Okay, anyway...- Hey? Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked._

_"Yeah, you're in most of my classes. I don't think we've ever spoken though" She replied sweetly._

_"Oh, that's cool. We better get to our lesson though, we don't want to be late and get into trouble" Harry smiled "So my names Harry, what's yours?"_

_"The names Hermione"_

_And so had formed an amazing relationship, one that could withstand everything the next two years of their lives would throw at them. Fate had drawn them together and only fate would be able to tear them apart again._

***2 Years Ago***

_"Hey Hermione, you alright?"_

_"No" she choked out "I've failed my History OWL, I just know it, I completely messed up. I forgot all about the Goblin rebellions of 1594" A few lonely tears began to form in her eyes as Harry pulled her into the biggest hug that he could muster up. She silently cried into his shoulder, body shaking with sobs every so often._

_"No Hermione, you are smartest witch of our age, there is not a way in hell you could fail"_

_"If you say so" she replied, not really believing it._

...

**June 4th 1996  
>Ginevra Weasley<br>1988- 2008  
>Never Back Down, Never Give Up, Never Look Back<strong>

Harry Potter stared down at the grave before him. This was where she was laid to rest- Where her body would stay, hopefully in peace until the dawn of time. It had been two weeks since Ginny had been killed in the explosion that had seen the Burrow destroyed. Chaos had ensued that day, the youngest Weasley dead in an explosion that shook the wizarding world to its very foundations. Nobody knew the cause. Nobody knew who was to blame, though many expected Voldemort to be the cause. But one thing was left seemingly obvious: Nothing would ever be quite the same again.

Tears slowly began to roll down his cheeks as remembered the memory of the girl he had fallen in love with. All the moments they had spent together. All the memories that they had begun to treasure were the only memories he now had of her now. Memories of all the simple things raced back to him. Things like school projects and the day trip they once took to a Muggle theme park called Drayton Manor. Even just the time spent enjoying each other's company felt like the greatest gift in the world to Harry. The images of these events are what rushed through Harry's mind as not for the first time; he dropped, sobbing to his knees. He had loved her; anybody who wasn't blind could've seen that. Ever since her death, he had bitterly regretted that he had never told her so.

He eyed the grave with a tear stained face as slowly, he pulled himself back up from the floor. As, just like every day before this one, he slowly walked, grabbing Hermione's hand as he went. She always waited for him, always willing to be his shoulder to cry on. Today was slightly different though. "I love you Ginny Weasley " He said softly. He had done it; he had finally said the words, though she would never hear them. They say that the power of one, next to the power of none can be a deadly motive for the evil that walks the earth. They say that it is coldness that fills the soul of a cold blooded killer. As Jason walked away from Lily's grave he told himself "She was the love of my life, she doesn't deserve this- Death. The cruellest of all fates that had claimed her on that day.

That night, Harry again saw the tragedy of that day. He had been on his way to meet her; he had seen all that had happened. He could only stand on helplessly and watch it play out before his eyes. He could not stop the inevitable, or fate, as some call it. He did not know how much his life would soon change, a blink of an eye, then done, changed. Flashes of bright orange flame adorned the Burrow and the surrounding countryside as first the fire came, and then the world around him seemed to slow down. A slow rumbling was emanating from the pit of the Burrow. Jason turned and ran, trying to find Ginny before it was too late. He was to be too late though, as the Burrow exploded around them.

This woke him for the third time that night. A fresh flood of tears leaked down his face as he again promised "I'll try for you Ginny; I'll try to make you proud"

The cheap alarm clock next to his bed read 5:30 AM, he knew he would never get back to sleep again; the nightmares would just consume him. So slowly, he moved over to his desk. Then, sitting down, he allowed his memories to swallow him up.


	2. A New Release

_***1 Week Ago*  
>Lily's Funeral<strong>_

_Lest we forget,  
>The horrors of that day,<br>That day in May,  
>That day started bright,<br>All sunny and light,  
>Before the earth crumbled,<br>The air rumbled,  
>All to leave us so grieving,<br>A light soul,  
>Once whole,<br>Felt the toll,  
>Of the horrors of that day,<br>That day in May_

_The words of the poem echoed out across the sea of gathered family and friends. They were all grieving for the loss of a bubbly girl, one with a lot to live for. That hadn't happened though. She had lost her battle. The poem left an un-comfortable silence in the air, none had expected what Jason had said, and they didn't think he had the words in him to say it. After her family, he had been hit the hardest by the tragedy; you cannot be together for so long and not feel the loss of a loved one. The crowd watched as silently, a heartbroken Harry Potter walked back to his seat before turning and watching as his best friend and love of his life was lowered into the ground._

…

In the days and weeks following Ginny's death, Harry had begun writing. At any given point it could be anything from poetry to short stories. Usually they were about anything that came to mind at the time. Writing had become his release, it was his way to escape his world and enter somebody else's life, even if it was just for a couple of hours at a time. It made life easier for him; time seemed to pass differently when he was writing. He didn't have to remember the tragedy that had recently occurred. He could just let go.

Harry looked down at the table before him. Scattered all across it was scrunched up balls of paper that were filled with his lopsided handwriting, ideas that he was unhappy with. Ideas that were going nowhere or not good enough to be shared- Harry looked down at the three un-crumpled pages that lay upon his desk. He allowed himself a slight smile as he looked down at them, now these were three treasures that he was proud to call his own. He picked up the first one and silently read to himself:

_He walked alone on these streets that he called home, the only streets that he'd ever known. Or at least, they had been. Nobody could ever see the torture, of course they couldn't. It was never external damage, always internal. Nobody could ever see the sadness of the small boy that roamed the streets alone. Nobody would ever notice that one day, he would just vanish, disappearing into the darkest corners of somebodies memory._

_Maybe one day they'll discover the trauma of this child- the child that was frowned upon for being different. Different in the way that he didn't sit down and take societies lies. Different because he chose to do what he thought was right, not letting the higher power have it all its own way._

_The ways of the world tormented him. Why must wars be fought, if not for the greater good? Why do people commit suicide when they have so much to live for? Simple questions that raced through his mind, slowly driving him insane until he himself, could not take the pain anymore. He too, took his own life. Nobody noticed, nobody had ever noticed that small boy on the streets that they called home._

_The lonely boy who walked alone on  
>The streets he called home, the only<br>Ones he'd ever known, was gone…._

_Most say that that in the end, the small boy finally got the freedom he had so desired whilst he was alive. They say that in death he could finally do what he could never could in life. The lonely boy could finally look down and see the beauty of time as it slowly lapses. New age after new age could finally be seen by this boy as he watched, with a slight smile upon his lips. He could finally appreciate the changing of the seasons, or the extravagant beauty of a solar eclipse. They say that whilst time still flows, the once lonely boy can now marvel at the magnificence of the world. He can sit, basking in its seemingly eternal bliss._

_The lonely boy we once saw,  
>Can now see the beauty,<br>Of the world,_

_You and me, we laugh and cheer,  
>Finally, happiness,<br>For the boy we've come to hold so dear._

Harry smiled as he put the first piece of paper down. It was ironic really, how the small boy he had portrayed had had no name. It showed how most people really didn't care about anyone unless they were famous or dead. "What will I be known as in the future?" He asked himself "Idiotic? Foolish perhaps?" he wandered. Still smiling, he picked up the second piece of writing and once more began to read:

_I dream of a Castle with its own moat,  
>It'll have animals galore, and maybe even a few goats,<br>I just want to be able to keep my future princess afloat,_

_I wish for the day that I'll meet that girl,  
>And in that ball I'll no longer have to hide and curl,<br>I dream that we'll have a child, or two, or maybe even three,  
>We'll spoil them rotten with a house in a tree,<em>

_I wish to be able to read my children stories of love,  
>Of heartbreak, triumph and all that comes between,<br>Their hearts will race as the characters face fear,  
>But in the end they will be able to cheer,<br>As the character by the end can laugh over it with a beer,_

_I dream of a life like this,  
>Where nothing is seemingly amiss,<br>There will be no fear of going into the abyss,_

_I wish of future that is nothing like my past,  
>After all, I want my life to last,<br>Hopefully together, we'll manage to hold fast,_

_I dream that I will be remembered for the life that I lived,  
>Not all the drugs that as youngsters we took,<br>I don't want to be frowned upon,  
>I don't want to be the king without his rook,<em>

_I wish to be inspired by all,  
>I wish to have a dream like Martin Luther King,<br>I wish to have a brain like Albert Einstein,  
>I wish to be inspired, even if just by few,<em>

_In the end I dream the most,  
>That I'll be able to live my life,<br>In harmony and not in strife,  
>Is this so wrong? After all, we all belong,<br>And all I want to do is live long_

This had been Harry's first foray into the world that was poetry. He felt it had gone well, at least for a first attempt.

Still smiling, Harry picked up the third and final piece and continued to read:

…_I never believed in love at first sight. I never believed in the idea that a single look, a single moment in which you share eye contact with one person can initiate love. I never believed that a single moment is all it takes for true love to blossom. How can it possibly be that quick? As a young boy I never wanted to be tied down by the family pet, never mind a significant other._

_That was until I met you and I fell, fell really hard. I guess it all happened the moment I laid eyes on you. All it took was one look and it felt as if all my dreams were beginning to come true. It's contradictory I know, but the moment we made eye contact I was yours, always. I was taken aback by the true magnificence of the being that was standing before me. To answer my own question, I have no idea how it can be so quick but when it happens there is nothing you can do about it._

…_Love at first sight never appealed to me; it has never been an option. Would you want to entangle your hand in someone else's, even though you have barely known them a couple of months? Would you want to touch your lips to theirs, feeling your skin touch theirs? It never appealed to me, staring into the eyes of somebody that you barely know. Staring, touching, and loving. _

_There was indeed a time I didn't believe in love at first sight. But now it seems so right to me that anything else is simply an improbability. Falling in love doesn't take months, it takes mere moments for the eternal bliss that is love to begin to blossom. Falling in love with you was the easiest thing I have ever had the pleasure to do. From the very first moment I was in love with your eyes, your smile and laughter, the way your dimples are so obvious when you laugh and literally everything there is about you. There are parts I'm cautious about, but I can deal with those problems later. There so small it's like they don't even exist within you. To me, your imperfections make you even more beautiful._

…_A body so full of lust and love, that everything else seems to be little more than a blur to you. It all seems like nothing more than fantasy. Love at first sight doesn't appeal to me._

_Love is indeed like fantasy. Improbable and almost un-believable, yet it is still there. It stands above all the greed, pain and lust that empower the world. It enables us to breathe and open our eyes so we can see the true beauty in the world._

…_True love should be earned, not given on a silver platter. Love is the respect, passion, kindness, lust and so much more all rolled up into one single feeling that we know as love. Love should be trusted and respected, not given easily and freely._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm deeply in love with you. You'll never know it of course, it could never happen. Through all this, I love you anyway. I'll stand by you at your height and I'll graciously fall down with you when you're at your lowest. You are my absolute everything. I just wish that you knew it._

Harry put the paper down and still smiling, turned to leave the room. Maybe one day, he'd share it with the world- If they wanted to read it at all that is. He was passionate to say the least. Maybe one day he'd be able to share his tale of heartbreak and loss with the world at large.


End file.
